


The Language of Flowers

by fieryhotaru



Category: Kuroshitsuji : The Most Beautiful DEATH in the World - Iwasaki/Mori/Mari, Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Anniversary, Established Relationship, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Smut, Friendship/Love, Gay Sex, Language of Flowers, Love, M/M, Making Love, Male Slash, One Shot, Oral Sex, Public Sex, Romance, Sexual Content, Shounen-ai, Slingphries, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-08
Updated: 2016-09-08
Packaged: 2018-08-13 23:31:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7990261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fieryhotaru/pseuds/fieryhotaru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eric and Alan celebrate their one-year anniversary together in a special place.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Language of Flowers

The Language of Flowers

:::

“Ah, we’re fin’ly finished fer the day.” Eric stretched his arms over his head, tired after their long day of work. “Cannae get outta here faster, eh Alan?” He turned to his partner.

“Agreed. Shame we had to work on our special day.” Alan referred to their one-year anniversary of the two of them becoming lovers. They had already spent their dinner hour at their favorite restaurant, of course it wasn’t all that romantic since they needed to rush to get back to work. But Alan had something planned for tonight, a little idea he thought of this morning. “Can we go somewhere before heading home?”

“’Course. Where?”

“You’ll see.” Alan smiled. “Take my hand.” Eric gladly did so.

:::

The reapers appeared in the middle of a familiar park in Glasgow. “This is…” Eric looked around, seeing the benches, the trees, and the gorgeous flowers. The full moon and stars lit up the night sky and the park beautifully.

“It’s where we did our first reaping as partners.” Alan walked ahead. “And where I fell in love with you.”

“Same here, my love.” The blonde man smiled, placing his hands in his pockets. “That was yer first ever reapin’, wasn’t it?”

“Yes.” Alan cringed, remembering it. “A rough one to give a first-timer.”

“Ya cried that day, for the person.” Eric knew that would make Alan twitch. “But it’s okay, ya know. I had never seen a reaper do that though, even a first-timer.”

“Yes, I know. Ever since I became a reaper I knew I was different.” Alan looked down, placing his hands on his chest. “But this time, it wasn’t because I was gay, small, or sickly, like when I was human. It’s simply because I’m sympathetic to the dead. And yet, no other reaper feels that way: not Mr. Spears, not Grell, not Ron… not even you. You all have a stiff upper lip when it comes to your jobs, but why don’t I?”

“I dinnae.” Eric sat on the bench, crossing his legs. “But who cares? It’s what makes ya special. We need someone like ye around… I need ye. I need yer compassion, yer gentleness; I need it because I don’ have that.”

“Well, that’s not entirely true. You are caring to your fellow reaper, and to me.” Alan sat next to his lover.

“If ya don’ mind me askin’, why’d ya choose to be on the dispatch team? Ya could have been a receptionist, or a record-keeper. They don’ have ta go reapin’ unless it’s an emergency.” Eric asked.

“I don’t know.” The brunette shook his head. “I guess I wanted to prove something to myself; prove that I’m not weak. But…”

“Yer not weak, Alan.” Eric put his hands on Alan’s shoulders. “Don’ mistake yer compassion for weakness. It’s yer strength, where everyone else falls short, aye?”

“Eric…” Alan was moved, just like he was by the older man’s words all those years ago right in this very place. There must be something special about this park. He smiled. “Right. And I need you too, your strength, smile, humor… everything.”

“Aye. We have each other.” Eric kissed his forehead. “C’mon, let’s go see the flowers.”

“Sure.” Alan said as they got up and walked around the large and very well taken care of garden, full of all kinds of flowers. “This place has gotten bigger and better since we were last here.”

“Aye. Amazin’ that there’s no one around.” Eric grinned to himself, liking the fact that they had the park to themselves. “Do ya know what all these flowers mean?”

“Yes. When I was human, I was allergic to flowers, so I couldn’t get near them, even though I loved them so much. All I could do was read about them, and I memorized all their meanings.” The younger reaper explained. “Roses represent true love.” He pointed to them.

“’Course.”

“Orchids mean delicate beauty.”

“A perfect flower for ya.” Eric smiled and wiggled his eyebrows. Alan blushed and smiled awkwardly.

“Delphiniums represent you very well.” Alan gestured toward them. “Boldness.”

“Bold, eh? I like it.”

“A better flower for you would be an edelweiss, meaning courage and devotion, or a gladiolus, meaning strength of character, but they’re not here.”

“How ‘bout these?” Eric pointed to some purple flowers.

“Those are primroses. They represent first love.” Alan smiled.

“All these flowers represent something positive.” The Scotsman said. “Meanwhile, ericas represent solitude, a sad thing.”

“Well, it’s not the only one.” Alan said. “Lavenders mean distrust, others mean sympathy… but it’s true, why such beautiful things should ever represent negative feelings is beyond me.” They came up to the ericas at last, looking over the pretty pink and purple flowers. The brunette knelt down in front of them. “Why, indeed.”

“Well then…” Eric knelt next to Alan. “I hereby give these flowers a different meaning.” Eric picked off a piece of an erica and rested it behind Alan’s ear. Alan looked at him curiously. “Togetherness.” Eric said, smiling. “Being with the one you love. How ‘bout that, huh?”

“Eric…” Alan smiled. “Very well. We’ll change the meaning for ourselves.” Alan did the same thing, picking the top of the flower and put it behind Eric’s ear. “I love you.”

“I love ya too, Alan.” The blonde leaned in and kissed his lover, starting off sweet but getting more heated, taking the smaller man in his arms and resting his back against the grass.

“W-Wait, Eric. Here?” Alan asked breathlessly.

“No one’s around.” Eric shrugged like it was no big deal. “And if someone does walk by, we can become invisible.”

“Hmph, alright.” Alan smirked, reaching up to take off his glasses and the flower. Eric did the same, putting their glasses to the side and continued to kiss, their tongues dancing together languidly, the Scotsman’s goatee brushing against Alan’s chin. Eric took off his gloves, and then Alan’s, before lacing their fingers together. “Mmm…” The brunette was drowning in the kiss, yet didn’t want to be saved.

“Alan…” The blonde reaper kissed his lover’s cheek and moved to his earlobe, kissing it and licking behind it. Alan keened and moved his head to the side to give Eric more access. He put his lips against Alan’s jugular and moved his hands to his wrists, feeling his pulse in three different places at once, feeling it quicken under his touch. He smiled against Alan’s skin, awfully satisfied with himself that he could do this to his partner.

“I can tell you’re acting smug over there.” Alan said flatly.

“Ack, you caught me!” Eric smiled. “Ah, but ya have every right ta be smug, too.” He grinded his hips against Alan’s, and the smaller man groaned, feeling how hard Eric was already. “Feel that?”

“Yes.” Alan reached down to fondle Eric through his pants. “Would you like me to take care of that for you?”

“Fuck yeah.” Eric growled. “Let’s take care of each other.” He flipped around so that they were facing each other’s groins. He got to work, undoing Alan’s trousers, and Alan followed suit, pulling out the blonde man’s huge cock and letting it hang in his face. Eric wrapped his lips around the head of his partner’s dick and sucked it sweetly, swiping his tongue across the slit.

“Ooo, Eric, you tease.” Alan moaned before remembering that he had a job to do as well. He wrapped both hands around Eric’s cock and licked around the head before putting it in his mouth. They fellated each other, sometimes finding it hard to concentrate since they were making each other feel so good. Eric pulled down the brunette’s pants some more and rubbed his finger around his entrance before pushing it inside, searching for his prostate.

“MMM!” Alan let out a muffled scream around Eric’s penis. Eric took that as a sign that he found that bundle of nerves and began pressing on it in time with his fellating, smiling around his dick. “Mm… mmn… MMPH!” Alan came first, trying not to bite down on Eric as he did so.

“I’m almost there too, love, keep goin’.” Eric said after swallowing his lover’s semen. Alan breathed in through his nose and took all of Eric in his mouth, sucking hard and as fast as he could without hurting his neck. “Yes Alan… fuck… aangh…!” He came in the younger reaper’s throat, then pulled away so he wouldn’t be choking him.

“Mmgh… Eric…” Alan swallowed and took deep breaths as Eric turned back around so he was between his legs, pulling off his trousers completely. “Wait, we don’t have…”

“This?” Eric held up a bottle of lubricant he got from his pocket.

“You just… carry that around all the time?!” Alan questioned.

“Ya never know when ya might need it.” The Scotsman winked. He poured some on his fingers and picked up Alan’s right leg and put it over his shoulder, slipping two fingers in that tight entrance.

“Oh God…” Alan craned his head back into the ground and gripped the grass with his fingers.

“My little Alan.” Eric ran his hand down Alan’s smooth leg while fingering him with the other, adding a third and feeling him quiver beneath him. “I love makin’ a mess of ya.” And he was: his remaining clothes, his brown hair that was now dirty, a single tear running down his face and his mouth open and gasping for air… and yet still stunningly beautiful.

“You… bastard.” Alan said, looking his lover in the eye. “You’re going to pay for that.”

“I cannae wait.” Eric winked, bringing Alan’s leg over and came up beside him so they were spooning. “Can ya lift yer leg fer me, love?” The younger reaper nodded, holding his leg up behind his knee. He felt the head of Eric’s oiled-up cock nudge at his entrance before slipping in. The older man then took over holding Alan’s leg.

“Aaahh…” Alan sighed lovingly, giving Eric a gentle squeeze. Eric growled in Alan’s neck, sucking on it and leaving marks as he thrust in more, and Alan welcomed him in. “Eric, you’re so big…” He tightened up again.

“Does it hurt?” The blonde reaper asked, kissing his partner’s jaw.

“No.” Alan looked back at Eric. “On the contrary, it feels too good.”

“I’m thinkin’ the same thing, Alan.” Eric kissed him feverishly, entering him all the way. “God, I love ya.”

“I love you, too.” Alan said against Eric’s lips. They continued kissing and the Scotsman started moving his hips forward and back, grinding inside every once in a while to make sure Alan felt every inch of him. “Ah! Oh fuck… fuck…” Alan reached behind to thread his fingers through wild blonde hair, his bottom half moving in time with Eric’s thrusts.

“Oh, Alan…” Eric bit his lover’s ear gently, inhaling his now grassy scent. He began his search for Alan’s prostate while going faster and harder.

“OOO!” Alan clenched around Eric as his prostate was hit, craning his head back again.

“Fuck!” Eric grunted and plowed into his beautiful lover, hitting that spot again and again. He could feel Alan’s pulse going off the charts as he sucked on his jugular vein. “Fuck, Alan…!”

“Oh… Eric… please don’t stop… I’m…!” Alan felt his orgasm crashing over his whole body, shaking like crazy. “AAAH!” He spurted out onto the grass, not even needing to be touched to come.

“ALAN!” Eric thrust in one more time before releasing himself into Alan. “Oh wow Alan, you’re still shakin’.”

“Because… it felt so good…” Alan said between breaths, attempting to calm down. “I actually… want to go again.”

“Oh, aye?” Eric smiled, pulling out of the brunette and sitting up, helping Alan do the same.

“Let’s go home, though.” Alan grabbed their glasses.

“Sure.” Eric grabbed the rest of their stuff, leaving behind the erica flowers together on the grass.

:::

They appeared in their flat, immediately on each other and taking off each other’s clothes, which were now covered in grass stains. As soon as they were naked, Alan pushed Eric on the bed, climbing on top of him like a cat. “So I’m payin’ fer it now?” Eric asked.

“Oh, yes.” Alan smirked. “I’m going to make a mess of you.” He dug his nails into the Scotsman’s broad shoulders and dragged them down to his chest.

“Oh shite…” Eric hissed, seeing the welts form on his chest. “Ya gonna spank me?”

“No, we’ll save that for another time.” Alan answered. “I just want to be a little more… lascivious.”

“Show me whatcha got, then.” Eric wiggled his eyebrows. The younger man leaned down and devoured Eric’s mouth, tiny hands gripping thick blonde hair while big hands gripped a thin waist. Alan really was much smaller than Eric. He pulled Eric’s head back by the hair and started leaving his own marks on that thick neck so he wouldn’t be the only one embarrassed at work tomorrow. “Nngh… fuck, Alan.” The older man’s Adam’s apple moved temptingly and Alan roughly licked it. “Alan!” Eric was very turned on by that and his dick stirred to life.

“Eric…” Alan kissed his way down Eric’s pectorals, running his hands down his strong arms and especially rubbing the Celtic tattoo on his left arm. He delicately bit the blonde man’s nipple, making it hard before licking and sucking it. He did the same to his other nipple.

“Oh God…” Eric groaned, threading his fingers through slightly dirty brown hair. “Yer amazin’, Alan.” The smaller man continued to bite and scratch Eric all over his arms and torso before sitting up and looking down at the mess he had created of his man. He couldn’t help but put on a smug look of his own. He grinded his hips against the older reaper’s, their cocks rubbing together.

“Uungh…” Alan moaned, grinding harder against that huge cock. Eric helped, grabbing that cute little ass and pulling him down even closer. He pushed his finger inside Alan’s hole, his semen from earlier leaking out. “Nnn… Eric…!”

“Ya know how ya could really make a mess of me…” Eric said with a husky voice. “Is if ya ride me like the champ ya are.”

“No problem.” Alan said, giving one last grind before lifting himself up and lining up Eric’s penis with his entrance. He lowered himself down, nice and slowly, his walls eagerly inviting the Scotsman in. “Oh fuck…” He fully sheathed his lover, squeezing his knees into Eric’s sides and pressing his fingers into his chest.

“A-Alan…” Eric gazed at the beautiful sight before him, albeit slightly blurry since his glasses were off. Alan’s beautiful little body was over his, glistening with sweat in the dimly lit room, an expression of pure ecstasy on his beautiful face, his nipples perked and his erection dripping its fluids. He reached out to touch Alan’s aching cock and he moaned in delight, beginning to rock his hips up and down in such a sexy way. Eric was breathless at the sight, other than his hand stroking Alan’s cock he was just watching the show. “Perfection.”

“Eric… you too… I love you.” Alan moved his hips back and forth. “So big… feel it… all the way up here.” He put a hand on his stomach. He grinded forward and his prostate was found, clenching around his partner. “AAAHH!”

“Ah, fuck Alan!” Eric pushed his hips up and put his free hand on the brunette’s hip, aiding Alan’s now frantic hip movements, indeed riding him like a champ.

“Eric… Eric… Ah-AAH!” Alan repeated his name over and over until he came, throwing his head back as he did so and shooting his semen across Eric’s stomach and chest.

“AAANGH!” Eric came shortly after, the sensation seeming to move in slow motion. Alan collapsed on top of him, weeping as he breathed heavily. “Alan? Ya alright?”

“Of course I am.” Alan looked up at the blonde man, his yellow-green eyes full of tears. “These are tears of joy. I’m so happy, Eric. I love you so much.”

“Oh love, don’ make me cry, too.” Eric held him close. “I love ya too, Alan. I always will.”

“Me too.” Alan wiped his eyes and rolled off of Eric. “I don’t know, I think I could have made a bigger mess of you. You still had that damn smirk on your face the whole time.”

“Alan, dontcha realize that I’m always a mess when it comes ta ya?” Eric smiled, giving Alan an innocent look.

“Hm… in certain ways, I suppose. You do always stare at me at work whenever you get the chance, and when I enter your office you act like a puppy who was waiting for his master to come home.” The younger reaper smirked.

“Am I that obvious?” Eric asked himself.

“Way too obvious.” Alan replied anyway. “But it’s fine. I’m glad you only have eyes for me now.”

“And that’s the way it’s gonna stay.” Eric gave his lover a sweet kiss before pulling up the covers. “I love you.”

“I love you too.” Alan put his arms around Eric, who was warmer than the sheets. “Goodnight.”

:::


End file.
